Emblazon
by irina autumn
Summary: Mahkota bunga ini untuk dia, eksistensi yang tak tergapai. Dan tidak, tak akan ada selamat tinggal yang terucap. —sinbad/kougyoku. drabble.


**warns**: drabble, canon, mengandung spoiler, diusahakan ic namun tak menutup kemungkinan ada ooc dikit, gak ada dialog (…)  
**disclaimer**: magi ©shinobu ohtaka. i own nothing.  
**note**: err, halo. salam kenal, saya ichi :"D/

* * *

**emblazon.**

[v. : baby, you're a firework]  
— loversdictionary

* * *

Semilir malam mempermainkan anak-anak rambut halus berpigmen magenta yang menjuntai. Kakinya melangkah, perlahan namun tetap terdengar diakibatkan suasana yang lengang. Langkah kaki yang berdestinasikan satu tempat, ruangan yang terletak di sana, dekat penghujung jalan. Sang gadis melangkah, dengan karangan bunga berbentuk mahkota di tangan. Hasil yang diperoleh berkat keterampilan jemari mungilnya berdansa dengan gerakan seirama demi menjalin helai-helai rerumputan dan bunga-bungaan. Sesuatu yang ia pelajari semasa di Sindria, terima kasih pada Alibaba, sang teman pertama.

Sesekali sang gadis bertanya-tanya dalam hati di setiap langkahnya. Apakah ia memang diperbolehkan melakukan ini? Apakah keberadaannya atau benda yang ada di tangannya ini dianggap mengusik? Apakah _yang dituju_ akan menerimanya dengan raut wajah penuh suka cita? Ataukah justru mengusirnya karena menganggap bahwa yang ia lakukan itu tak begitu penting bagi negerinya atau negeri tempatnya saat ini berpijak?

Tetapi ia tetap melangkah. Sekuat tenaga menepis segala pesimisme yang menggoyahkan langkah.

* * *

_Tap._ Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Kougyoku menunduk, tampak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan pipi lembutnya yang bersemu. Lama ia berdiri, diselimuti hening tanpa henti. Jemarinya menelusuri tiap anyaman dari batang-batang muda berklorofil, rerumputan hijau asli, serta bunga-bunga yang warna-warni.

Sang putri ragu. Ragu apakah ia harus masuk ataukah melangkah mundur.

(karena hal yang ia ingin lakukan itu sederhana, hanya saja—ia ragu.)

Tidak. Tidak. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap harus masuk. Bukankah posisinya di Sindria adalah tamu? Mendatangi sang raja demi mengucapkan basa-basi mengenai rasa terima kasih dan tetek bengek lainnya itu merupakan hal yang biasa, bukan?

(yang dipermasalahkan, hal ini bukan hanya rasa terima kasih semata, melainkan bercampur dengan berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk di benaknya.)

Tangan mungilnya ia gerakkan demi mengetuk pintu. Sekali. Tiada jawaban. Dua kali. Tetap tiada jawaban. Tiga empat hingga berulang kali. Respon pun tak kunjung diberikan. Tuan putri pun menunggu, agak lama hingga ia sendiri merasa penat. Iseng ia meraih gagang pintu, mendorongnya pelan.

Yang membuatnya terkejut ialah ternyata pintu tersebut dapat dibuka.

Kougyoku memberanikan diri untuk melangkah ke dalam. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu yakinlah ia bahwa sang penghuni tengah keluar. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mungkin juga sedang mengurusi suatu hal. Atau mungkin juga tertidur tetapi lupa mengunci pintu. Apapun spekulasi yang berseliweran di kepalanya, faktanya adalah ruangan tersebut kosong, tanpa penghuni.

Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema di ruangan. _Tap tap tap._ Kepalanya ia tolehkan demi mengecek keberadaan eksistensi yang ia cari dan hasilnya nihil. _Tap tap tap._ Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa suara detak jantungnya terdengar begitu kuat. _Tap tap tap._ Ia menghela napas lega tatkala sepasang rubi yang bersarang di matanya menangkap bayang-bayang meja kerja. Dan_—tap_. Langkahnya terhenti sempurna.

Jalinan bunga-bunga tersebut ia letakkan di atas meja kerja. Kemudian memandanginya sejenak. Rona merah samar kembali tercipta. Begitu pula dengan bulir-bulir bening yang menggenangi pelupuk mata.

Karena mahkota bunga itu bukan hanya sebagai pernyataan tersirat akan afeksi yang terpendam, melainkan juga sebagai pengganti kalimat perpisahan yang tak terucap.

(—dia suka, dia tak mau pulang, dia ingin tetap di sini bersama orang yang disuka—)

Tetapi sudah saatnya sang putri kembali ke negerinya, tanah kelahirannya. Karena sudah saatnya semua kebahagiaan dan seluruh hal-hal yang menyenangkan ini diakhiri demi menghadapi realita. Karena sudah saatnya, sudah saatnya ia berhenti mengikuti rasa dan mulai bersikap bijak dalam mengambil tindakan.

Bagaimanapun ialah Kougyoku Ren, milik Kou. Sindria bukan tempatnya, meskipun begitu banyak hal menyenangkan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Pun dia, dia tetaplah menjadi eksistensi yang tak tergapai. Bagaimanapun sang putri mencoba, ia sadar bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menjadi pantas untuk mendampingi sang raja.

Segera bulir-bulir bening yang belum sempat mengalir itu ia seka. Kemudian segera berbalik. Sudah lewat jam tidurnya. Ia harus beristirahat sebelum berangkat besok.

Tak ada waktu untuk bersedih lama-lama. Masih banyak hal yang akan dihadapi di depannya. Jadi biarkanlah seluruh kenangan tersebut tetap tersimpan indah di benak sang dara selamanya.

Terdengar bedebam tanda pintu ditutup. Kougyoku mengembuskan napas demi menenangkan kalbu. Dan langkahnya semakin terdengar menjauh seiring waktu. Semakin jauh. Semakin menimbulkan jarak yang tak terjangkau oleh waktu.

.

.

.

Sayangnya sang raja mungkin tak tahu bahwa mahkota bunga tersebut merupakan pemberian sang putri, untuk sang raja seorang.

Sebagai tanda bahwa sang putri cinta.

* * *

**fin**

**#np** boa – disturbance

**note2**: TULISAN BUAT OTP SAYA KOK JADINYA ABAL BANGET GINI SIH AAA ;; #terjun maaf ya jelek, udah lama gak nulis fanfiksi jadinya gini ;; maaaaf ;; #sungkem  
**note3**: fanfiksi ini mengambil setting canon ketika hakuryuu dan kougyoku ke sindria gitu 8D;; maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam linimasa ya, ehe 8D;;  
**note4**: last but not least, review please? concrit sangat diterima :Db


End file.
